


Twink Cake

by louisandharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom Louis, Face-Fucking, Food Kink, Frosting, Gay Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sappy Ending, Smut, Sub Harry, frosting kink, of course, really one blind fold, twink cake, whatever, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisandharry/pseuds/louisandharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis comes home to a surprise that isn't a birthday party at all, but way better.</p><p>or</p><p>Harry is actually a delicious pastry in disguise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twink Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even plan to do this until like 1 AM this morning and I didn't have an outline, so I apologize for the rushed feel of it, if there is one. Oh and this one shot is dedicated to Lexie because her birthday is today and she's awesome and I love her. I hope you enjoy your present :D
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry has been planning a huge surprise for Louis’ birthday and Louis has no idea what it is. Usually, when Harry plans something for Louis, it’s a party or small gathering with people he cares about and lots of good food. He always has a great time and looks forward to his next birthday. Louis usually gets hints about a party about a week prior to the party and has time to prepare what he’ll wear and such. He even perfected his ‘surprised’ face. But this year was different.

Whenever Louis would ask about Harry’s latest plans, Harry would shrug and change the subject. Even when he tried to tease him, he wouldn’t move an inch. He once tried cornering him one day in their room, putting his hands on either side of Harry’s body.

“What are you hiding, sweetie? I’m just dying to know your plans for the weekend.” Louis ran his fingers down Harry’s left hip and played with the hem of his jeans, making him shiver. Harry instinctively moaned and gulped. Louis was serious. But he wouldn’t let himself give away a surprise this time.

“It’s n-nothing, Lou. I don’t have anything big planned.” Louis pouted and Harry kissed his forehead, somehow escaping his hold. Louis was completely confused. That usually got anything out of Harry, no matter how small.

“I’ll see you later, babe,” Harry said before leaving the apartment. Louis was left standing there with nothing to do but get ready to leave himself. He’d just have to go to work with no idea of how his birthday would turn out.

 

Louis left work that day and took a detour to the store, planning to pick up a few things at Harry’s request. He got called out of the blue for some grapes and a couple of weird fruits he had a little trouble finding. He scoffed as he found each item. How dare Harry send him to get groceries on _his_ birthday. When he was done he grabbed some sweets for himself, as he always did when he went to the store alone. Louis went to the cashier to buy everything and greeted her as he usually did.

“I saw your boyfriend here yesterday,” Louis looked up from his wallet and stared at her. Harry never told Louis he went to the store already. He was slightly pissed off at him.

“Really? What did he buy?” The cashier smiled and scanned the last of his items as he internally fumed at his boyfriend. What was he doing at the store if Harry already came here?

“Not anything special, just some frosting.” Louis beamed and picked up his bags. She chuckled and handed him his receipt. He was so sure he was getting a party. Harry obviously made a cake and hid it somewhere, it was the only explanation. And he was looking forward to eating it with his favorite people. This was the best thing he could think of. Besides, what else would Harry need frosting for?

 

Louis parked in the garage and raced up the stairs to him and Harry’s flat, fumbling with the keys and groceries in his hand. He was very prepared to celebrate living for twenty one years. When he opened the door, he expected to see his family and the rest of his friends waiting for him, shouting and socializing as they usually did. He was disappointed to find an empty, quiet space that he usually came home to every day.

“Harry! Harry?” No answer. Louis ran a hand through his hair and exhaled. _There is absolutely no way he forgot._ Louis snuck around the apartment, starting in the front hallway and peeking into each room. In each one, he found no one hiding or eating food or _anything._ He finally got to the kitchen, already disappointed at the lack of people in the apartment. He set the groceries down and went to hang his keys up when he finally found the person he was made at: his boyfriend.

“Surprise!” _Holy shit._

Harry was laid across the kitchen table with a black bandana tied near his hairline. Next to him was a can of whipped cream, a tub of buttercream frosting and a bowl of chocolate fudge. Louis was speechless; he’d never seen Harry like this before. Louis didn’t even notice his keys hit the floor as his legs carried him towards the table. Harry chuckled and scooped a bit of the buttercream frosting with his fingers and lifted them to his mouth, making sure to get every bit of it with his tongue. _Oh my god._ Louis quickly realized that frosting had more than one medium, and it would taste twice as good.

“Babe, don’t just stand there. I spent a lot of ti–” Harry was cut off by the contact of Louis’ hands on his face, stroking his cheek slowly. Louis had a glint of lust in his eyes as Harry stared straight into them, chewing on his lip. Louis hesitated for a moment and moved his hand toward Harry’s forehead, tugging at the black bandana until it was completely over his eyes. Harry pouted and moaned. He wanted to see Louis decorate him and enjoy every inch of him, but when he tried to take the blind fold off he was met with Louis’ hands. Louis was shirtless now and had positioned himself over Harry’s body. Harry moaned again until Louis placed a finger over his mouth.

“No whining, sweetie. It’s my birthday and I can do what I want with you.” Harry stopped and waited for Louis to decorate him.

Louis started with the whipped cream, picking up the can and shaking it fiercely. He dabbed each of Harry’s nipples with the light cream, making sure to cover each one completely. He then scooped up the buttercream frosting and traced a sloppy pattern down Harry’s stomach, sending shivers down Harry’s spine. Louis finally got off of the table and marveled at his work. _Fuck, he’s perfect._ Harry arched his back slightly, adjusting himself on the table. He kept his hands at his sides, even if he wanted to taste the frosting that Louis had just applied. Louis watched as he swiped his tongue over his lip, finding a morsel of frosting from when Louis first walked into the room. He was fully hard and pre cum dripped down his shaft, making Louis’ mouth water. Harry looked better than any cake Louis had ever seen.

Louis started with Harry’s stomach, opening his legs and dragging his tongue up Harry’s long torso while collecting frosting in his mouth. Harry gasped at the sudden contact, which turned into a moan as he felt the cold air of the kitchen hit Louis’ trail of saliva.

“D-daddy,” Harry started, interrupting his own moaning. “Do I t-taste good?” Louis reapplied the buttercream frosting to Harry’s torso, causing another gasp to escape Harry’s throat.

“Better than ever, princess.” Harry chewed his lip in response, desperately fighting the urge to remove his blindfold. Louis began to suck on the places where he added the frosting, determined to leave marks on the younger boy’s skin. Harry gasped each time, unable to expect where Louis would leave his next mark. When he was finished, Louis quickly glanced at Harry’s cream covered nipples like prey; he was going to finish those off next.

Louis started with Harry’s left nipple, swirling his tongue around the hard bud until all of the whipped cream was gone. He repeated this with the right nipple, causing a faint ‘f-fuck’ to escape Harry’s lips. Louis looked up at the younger boy, whose eyes were undoubtedly squeezed shut under the blindfold.

“Do you like when I play with your nipples, princess? They’re so hard for me and I’ve barely started.” Louis sucked on Harry’s right nipple while playing with the other, occasionally switching places. Harry squirmed and bucked as Louis abused his hard, pink buds. He mumbled curses under his breath as Louis sucked harder and harder, rarely pausing in between. When he did, he would dab fudge or frosting, which were both cold and kept his nipples even harder than they were. He could just imagine what Louis looked like now as he took advantage of how sensitive his nipples were. The thought of it could make him come alone. Harry’s thoughts were interrupted by Louis’ teeth on his left nipple, causing a sharp intake of breath.

Harry fought the urge to writhe under Louis as his teeth pulled on his sensitive buds. He was soon left mewling and biting a little too hard on his bottom lip. He almost came when Louis stopped suddenly.

“Not yet, princess. You come when I say so.” Harry whimpered and pouted, hoping to get some sympathy.

“But, I can’t.” Louis bit his bottom lip, shutting him up.

“You can and you will.” He groaned but complied with Louis’ orders, which made Louis visibly satisfied. Harry did what he said, regardless of looking half wrecked. Louis was proud of him. Louis pinched Harry’s left nipple while he planted butterfly kisses at the base of Harry’s neck, taking some of the fudge and lathering it onto Harry’s collarbones. Harry whimpered and mumbled something that Louis couldn’t decipher.

“What was that baby?” Harry bit his lip and gulped.

“I want to taste you too, Daddy.” Harry lightly bucked his hips and left a bit of pre cum on Louis’ stomach. Louis thought for a moment and took more of the fudge, coating his fingers with it and walking around the table behind Harry’s head.

“Open your mouth sweetheart.” Harry obediently opened his mouth, expecting it have Louis’ cock in it. He was actually greeted with Louis’ fingers, but sucked them as best he could. When Harry was finished, Louis withdrew his fingers, creating a string of saliva. Harry wanted more than just Louis’ fingers, but he would have to ask him.

“Daddy, I want to taste _you._ ” Louis mockingly scoffed and stifled a chuckle.

“What exactly do you want, princess?” Louis asked, knowing exactly what Harry was talking about. “My fingers are a part of my body.” Harry whimpered and stuck his bottom lip out.

“I want to suck your cock, Daddy.” Louis felt his jeans tighten and gulped, thankful that Harry couldn’t see his reaction to his words.

“You’re gonna have to say more than that to get what you want, sweetie,” Louis replied, trying to keep his voice level. Harry licked his lip and tried again.

“Daddy, _please._ I want your cock down my throat so badly. I’ve been waiting for hours on this table just for you. Please, let me take all of you in.” Louis’ erection twitched at the thought of those pretty pink lips wrapped around his length. Louis’ jeans and boxers were on the floor next to him before he even knew it.

Louis dabbed a bit of the buttercream frosting onto the tip of his cock, lowering it into the younger boy’s mouth. Harry sucked on the tip of Louis’ cock first, trying to taste as much of the frosting as he could. Louis loved the feeling of Harry’s tongue but reluctantly pulled out, making Harry whimper.

“If you want to suck my cock, you do as I say. Got it?” Harry nodded eagerly. “Now, don’t suck. Lick, or else you’ll be punished,” Harry nodded again, slightly sticking his tongue out for a brief moment. Louis lathered fudge on his cock this time, lowering it onto Harry’s lips. Harry immediately began to lick the shaft, making sure he would get as much of the fudge as he could. Louis breathed sharply as Harry’s tongue made his way up and down his length. Pre cum dripped from the tip of his cock and Harry managed to taste some of that too, which made him sigh moan with pleasure. The taste of the expensive fudge and Louis was overwhelming and he still wanted more. As if Louis was reading Harry’s mind, he moved to the side of the table and began to lower his cock into his mouth.

“Suck.” Harry immediately hollowed out his cheeks and bobbed his head on Louis’ cock as fast as he could, taking in all of it as much as possible. Louis looked down at the lips that were wrapped around his cock and almost came just from that. They were so plump and so _red._ Fuck, Louis could write a book on Harry’s lips if he wanted to. He pulled out once more, positioning himself behind Harry once again.

“I want to try something different,” Louis said as Harry turned his head upwards. “Tilt your head back and open your mouth.” Harry did so immediately, waiting for something to enter his mouth. Louis pushed his cock into Harry’s mouth, causing his lips to immediately close around his length. His cock went deeper and deeper into his mouth until it was partially down his throat, which made Harry’s eyes slightly water.

“ _Fuck._ You’re so good at taking Daddy’s cock,” Louis said, forgetting to keep his voice steady, but he didn’t care. Harry has never taken so much of him in and he was just about ready to explode. Louis grabbed the sides of Harry’s face and fucked his throat slowly, pulling himself out and going back in at a steady pace. He soon sped up, gripping the end of the table for better leverage. Harry hummed in response, a stray tear rolling down his face. He wasn’t used to this amount of Louis in his throat, but his was willing to take it on his birthday.

Louis’ thrusts became less focused as he climaxed, cum spilling down Harry’s throat. He pulled his cock out and it left with a pop, which he didn’t even know was possible. He saw Harry gulp down his cum and became instantly hard. He wasn’t done yet.

Louis moved back in between Harry’s legs, took the rest of frosting and coated the area around the younger boy’s opening. Harry shivered at the contact and shifted closer to the edge of the table. Louis swiped his tongue across Harry’s opening and began to swirl his tongue slowly, swallowing the frosting before he did anything else. Harry gripped the edges of the table in an attempt not to move, with almost no success. His efforts were pointless once Louis pushed two fingers inside of him, wanting to open him up. Harry let out a shaky chuckle, making Louis look up at the boy’s face.

“I opened and lubed myself up earlier so you wouldn’t have to, Daddy.” Louis watched as Harry’s lips formed his words, which were still bright red from earlier. He really did plan this out.

Louis stuck his tongue into the younger boy and hummed, sending a jolt through him and causing him to buck his hips and mewl. He was still fighting the urge to come and this made it even harder. He almost did as Louis removed his tongue and replaced it with his fingers, making Harry’s knuckles white from holding the table too hard. He was on the edge of exploding.

Louis finally withdrew his fingers and stood up, leaning over Harry to nip at his fudge covered collarbones. Harry was dazed and started to moan.

“Daddy, I want you inside of me, please,” Harry begged, scooting even closer to where he thought Louis was. Louis smirked at how desperate Harry was; he loved when Harry became needy and dependent on his touch.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Harry attempted to growl at Louis, which came out as more of a purr.

“I want you to fuck me.” Louis was briefly astonished at his bluntness, but quickly recovered and took hold of his hips. He slowly pushed his cock into Harry and paused for a moment, letting Harry adjust to his size. Harry gasped and tried his best to move on Louis’ cock in the position he was in, desperately wanting to be fucked. Louis held him down and finished off the chocolate at the base of his neck, leaving several marks. Louis pulled out and pushed back in again, slowly finding a rhythm he could stick to. Harry arched his back as the older boy fucked him slowly, exhaling shakily.

“F-faster, please.” Louis slowed down a bit to tease Harry more, dragging out his own orgasm even longer. He then quickly sped up and slammed repeatedly into the younger boy, making him breathe loudly and let out a yelp. He couldn’t see what Louis was doing, so the only thing he could do was focus on the grip of Louis hands on his hips as he fucking him, which were bound to leave marks that would last a few days. The thought of it completely made up for his temporary blindness.

Louis’ breath became more ragged as he reached Harry’s prostate each time, which caused a string of curses to leave the boy’s mouth.

“I c-can’t hold it anymore. I want t-to come.” Harry sputtered, moving a shaky hand toward his cock. Louis slapped his hand away and replaced it with his own, considering he was as close as Harry was. Louis managed to thrust into the younger boy while moving his hand up and down his length. His pace was sloppy but he didn’t care. Both Louis and Harry felt head pool in the pit of their stomachs before they came. Harry came right after he felt Louis explode inside of him, which left ribbons of cum on his stomach. Louis pulled out and left a rope of his own trailing from his cock. He licked the younger boy’s stomach clean and gently kissed him, removing the blindfold as he did so.

Harry opened his eyes and stared directly into Louis’, which were probably as dazed as his was. To think all of Louis’ prodding led to him not expecting this. He managed to smile up at him and laugh a little.

“Happy birthday, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this one shot, and I hope you did, leave a comment/kudos. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
